


It Was All Like Fire

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: Eyes of the Beholder [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Open to Interpretation, Other, possible charrie/reader, ship could be anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Albus would like to burn away his heritage.





	It Was All Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. A sweet idea that came about from talking with a friend…don't even remember the subject! Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for BlueMango.

Albus Severus Potter rarely smiles. Yet that's not the point.

… No, it _does_ play a part in the matter.

Al is too busy being the wallflower, blending in to the silver and moss background, trying to slither by undisturbed. Little did he know that genetics would not allow for that to happen.

You know his blood, his background, but those aren't the genetics to which you refer. You actually _mean_ what you can _see_. Pallid complexion, messy black hair, and what his non-smile will never reach—

_Electric, emerald eyes_.

Yeah, you smirk at the flimsy pass at alliteration, but your mind's more preoccupied with why Al doesn't want anyone to lock on to those gem-cut orbs of his. Who knows? Maybe his eyes _are_ the pathway, the doorway to his soul… In the meantime, you muse over their unwavering hue. Yes, green…the color of Slytherin, the color of money…

…the color of _envy_.

For a second, his eyes find your face, blazing, burning, _smoldering_. Ah, envy is the enemy of his smile, because he'd like to be "one of the others"…not Albus Severus Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> My implied pairing for this was Albus/my OC, Calytrix Zabini, but it could be anyone else, so pick your poison. ;P It could be Scorpius, Teddy—anyone, really. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;]
> 
> 2017 note: Another fic that, 6 yrs later, I see had messed-up formatting—sry to anyone who had a hard time reading this! Anywho, interesting that my 2011 A/N mentions Teddy; it wasn't until the following yr that I fell hard for Al/Teddy. XD


End file.
